


you're the only friend i need (sharing beds like little kids)

by yellowpillowthief



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, howard's only mentioned but i figured i'd put him in too
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-26
Updated: 2015-02-26
Packaged: 2018-03-15 07:31:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3438818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellowpillowthief/pseuds/yellowpillowthief
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Angie's a waitress, not a cook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're the only friend i need (sharing beds like little kids)

Angie's always been an early bird, so it didn't surprise her when she was awake before Peggy was. It's been a little over a week after they've moved into one of Howard Stark's mansions, and Angie's still trying to wrap her mind around it. The house is so big, that it takes her a while to find her way to the kitchen. Once she's there, she decides that she's going to make pancakes.

After she takes all the ingredients out, it dawns on her that she doesn't actually know how to make them. Sure, she's watched her Ma make breakfast, and yes, her previous job was at a diner, but she's never actually had to make them herself. Heck, she's not even sure if she's got the right ingredients out. _How hard can it be?_ she muses, and decides that she'll just figure it out as she goes.

There's a reason she was a waitress, not a cook.

Many failed attempts at making something remotely edible later, she groans and plops down on the floor. Angie's doodling absentmindedly in the spilled flour when Peggy walks in. Her eyes widen as she takes in the mess that the kitchen's become.

“Oh my goodness, Angie. What are you doing?”

“Having the time of my life. What do you think?” Angie replies sarcastically.

A couple beats pass as Peggy looks around the kitchen-is that batter on the ceiling?-and bursts out laughing.

“It's not funny Peg! I was trying to make pancakes for us, and I figured it wouldn't be that hard, but it turned out to be worse and now the whole place is a mess and I've got flour in covering me from head to toe and I'm pretty sure Mr. Fancy's gonna kick me out-”

“Angie, relax. It's fine. I'll finish up here while you clean up, okay?”

“Fine. But only because I've got flour in places you don't want to know,” Angie grumbles, the pout still present on her face.

When Angie walks back into the kitchen, Peggy's already got a stack of pancakes piling up on a plate.

“That many pancakes? English, you really know how to spoil a girl,” Angie quips.

“Well, only the best for my best girl,” Peggy replies, reaching into the fridge for the syrup.

**Author's Note:**

> THE SEASON FINALE KILLED ME SO HERE IS THE RESULT OF MY FEELINGS. Title is taken from Ribs by Lorde.


End file.
